


Well, I Heard...

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim does well for himself at the Academy when it comes to sex. Apparently, he's also done well getting himself into an open-relationship that he knows nothing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I Heard...

Jim’s fingers are caressing the plane of her forearm, tracing wiggling lines up her bicep, kissing the moving angle of her jaw when she comes with a tiny inhaled gasp before she moans out his name with delight. She throws her head back and lets out a giddy moan of joy and pleasure before climaxing with an arch of her back and a strangled scream in her throat.   
  
Jim follows suit quickly, as if she’s given him permission with that act alone.   
  
They’re lying in bed and she’s tucked into the warmth of his body, both breathless and unable to find much to talk about. She’s (Ginger? Or is she Pepper? Some kind of cooking supplement) brushing her fingers up and down his arm and purring as if she’s the one being stroked.   
  
“I’m so happy,” she murmurs.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Jim notes smugly, a broad grin on his face.   
  
“Not everyone’s boyfriends let their beloved ones have sex elsewhere,” she supplies breathlessly and rolls off him, reclaiming crisp white sheets and tugging them up to her shoulders. She beams sunnily at Jim over her shoulder. “I’m really glad yours does.” She wriggles in the sheets and finds a comfortable position to fall asleep in.  
  
Jim, however, is fraught with panic.   
  
“Boyfriend?” he chokes out, his voice high-pitched and strangled.   
  
“Mm, don’t talk about him now. Sleep, baby.”  
  
Jim lets out a soft whimper of discontent and panic. She turns the lights off and falls asleep all to the tune of Jim’s brain doing a circus of a dance trying to figure out exactly who’s been spreading what kind of rumors about him.   
  
*  
  
It happens again outside the bar.   
  
Jim’s got a gorgeous guy with sparkling emerald-green eyes and shaggy red hair pushed against the bricks and is busy marking up his neck with purple and blue and red reminders of their time together. Jim’s got his knee pressed between his legs (who’s this one? Brett? Or maybe it’s Brian. Something Br-tastic). The guy’s moaning like Jim’s the saviour of the world which does amazing things for his ego.  
  
“Oh god, yes. Yes! Just like that. Oh god, did he teach you this?”  
  
“What  _he_?”  
  
“Your boyfriend, oh god, just like that, Jim, oh god, yes. Don’t stop.”  
  
Never let it be said that Jim doesn’t know how to listen to someone else. So when he’s told not to stop, he doesn’t stop. He thrusts forward and lets the slap of skin on skin become the soundtrack in the evening air, not even thinking about slowing down until they both manage to find their way to a climax.  
  
Jim grins as he pulls himself out of B-Man and hops around as he zips his jeans back up and slides a slightly messy hand through his hair.   
  
“He’s not gonna…”  
  
“He?”  
  
“Your boyfriend,” B-Dude starts to sound slightly wary. “I mean, he’s not going to be pissed about this, right? He’s gonna let it slide?”  
  
He doesn’t wait for an answer. B-Guy just makes his dash away in the alley, constantly checking over his shoulder in order to determine whether or not he’s about to be followed. Jim is sated, sure, but he’s starting to get very, very confused and a little bit mystified by this.  
  
“What  _boyfriend_!”  
  
*  
  
He comes to a terrifying conclusion after speaking with four of his five latest conquests and they mention that of course they know about his boyfriend and it’s pretty obvious. Jim’s always eating meals with him and is always seen in conference with him and they think that it’s so good that Jim has a confidant. They tell him that they’re surprised that Jim’s taken up with an older man, but that they suppose age means experience and that his boyfriend has at least got the ruggedly handsome thing going for him.   
  
“Bones,” he says with fear striking him on his face. “I think the entire Academy thinks Captain Pike is my boyfriend.”  
  
“He could do better,” is all Bones offers, not even looking up from the surgery simulation he’s been studying on the metacarpal bones and a resetting of them using antiquated ways in the event that new technology isn’t available.  
  
Jim scowls. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”  
  
“You know where to find me if you want more,” Bones dutifully says, hands mapping the air like a composer conducting a symphony. Jim’s stuck watching him for a long moment, enraptured by the grace of Bones’ fingers and the beautiful way he looks when he’s so focused on making sure he’s about to save a life.   
  
Jim finds himself dry-mouthed as Bones parts his lips and begins to mouth out the bones of the hand as he mimics surgical movements. He sighs when he figures out that he’s not about to get any more sympathy.   
  
“Bones,” he complains. “At least come take my mind off my apparent affair with Pike. Dinner and a movie?”  
  
“Only because I’m starved and not because I have any sympathy for your plight,” Bones agrees and after several more cutting maneuvers, sets aside his work in order to dedicate his time to Jim and to listen to another rousing chorus of protests about his apparent relationship with Pike.  
  
*  
  
It doesn’t stop.   
  
He’s got one of Gaila’s Orion friends and they’ve gone back to her place. Jim’s nearly rocking and rutting up against the bed because of the pheromones she’s putting off and he can’t take it a  _single second_  more. While he’s going out of his mind with desire, she’s busy doing nothing more than giggling as she slowly strips off her clothes.  
  
“Come on,” Jim begs desperately, tipping his head back to the ceiling and letting out a huff of  _need_.  
  
He doesn’t have to wait much longer for her to slide atop him and give him temporary relief to his predicament. “That boy of yours isn’t keeping you so well if you’re  _this_  pent-up,” she murmurs with the lightness of a soft teasing giggle. “We’ll have to make sure you get off enough to make up for his neglect.”  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jim nearly keens, so absolutely near the brink of wanting to beg for release.  
  
“Don’t be silly. You don’t have to lie to me. Gaila told me all about him!”  
  
 _Gaila_.  
  
*  
  
“Gaila!”   
  
Jim’s got a bottle of her favorite sweet liquor in his hand and has been standing at her door for the last twenty minutes. “Gaila, open up, Gaila. Gaila, you have to open up!” She has the answer to all his problems because if she’s been spreading rumors about his supposed boyfriend, then she knows who everyone is talking about.   
  
He keeps pounding at her door for a good ten minutes, but never gets an answer. She’s probably off with one of her study friends, the one she sometimes cancels on her and Jim’s standing appointments in order to see. Jim’s always found it pretty admirable how devoted she is to some of her subjects because she sees some of those tutors  _pretty_  late at night.   
  
He returns to his bedroom in defeat, head hung low and bottle of wine in his hand.   
  
“Hey Bones, you want this wine? I was going to bribe Gaila with it, but she wasn’t there,” he says, holding it out to his roommate, who is currently clad in nothing but a loose pair of sweats that hang low on his hips and give a good view of his bare chest – one that always makes Jim wonder if Jocelyn was maybe just literally blind and that’s why the marriage had ended.   
  
Bones shifts on the bed and leans forward to take the wine, letting Jim watch the stretch of his back muscles as he does so.   
  
“Sure, why not, could always use a spare bottle of something,” he notes, tucking it away with an appreciative ‘thanks’ in Jim’s direction. Jim exhales deeply and tries to ignore the way his cock is twitching with sudden interest.  
  
He stares down and nearly wags his finger.   
  
“No! Bad little Jim,” he hisses and gets up before he can embarrass himself anymore.  
  
“Jim? You say something?” Bones mumbles.  
  
“I’m just heading out for the night. Enjoy your studying!”  
  
*  
  
“Oh god,” he moans as he’s being screwed face-down into the bed by a brunette man with some of the best thighs he’s ever seen. Every thrust pushes Jim into the pillow and his breaths are half-suffocated, half-enveloped in joyous cries as he fists the sheets in his hands and rocks harder against the mattress in order to give as good as he’s getting. “Oh god,” Jim gets out again in a broken cry. “Bones!”  
  
The sex grinds to a halt sometime after that when Jim peeks over his shoulder and flashes an uncertain grin at the Adonis-like man staring down at him.   
  
“Keep going?” Jim hesitantly offers.  
  
The man huffs, looking more petulant than a man his age should have any right to. “And here I thought you could forget about him for a few hours and focus on me.” He shakes his head. “I should have believed the rumors that you were nothing but a cold-hearted snake, you bitch.”  
  
Jim flops half-naked on the bed when Brunette-Adonis storms out and slams the door with a ‘I’ll tell everyone I know about this’.  
  
Roughly ten minutes later, an epiphany hits:   
  
He is never having sex with weepy gym-bunnies again.   
  
Oh, and, yeah, everyone thinks Dr. Leonard McCoy is his boyfriend.   
  
*  
  
He’s at the bar and flirting up a storm with the blonde-haired girl with violet eyes when guilt starts to swarm him. They’re discussing the plight of food shortages across the galaxy and Starfleet’s intervention into the crisis. She’s smart, beautiful, and seems to be really into Jim and if he plays his cards right, they’ll both be in her bed and Jim will be finding out if her pale skin will show the marks of his fingertips.  
  
“So,” she murmurs against his cheek, tugging on the tie he’s worn. “Your boyfriend doesn’t mind?”  
  
He opens his mouth to say he doesn’t even have a boyfriend when the low-current of guilt starts getting worse than before.   
  
“He…”  
  
“Mmhmm?” she murmurs, tugging his earlobe into her mouth.   
  
“Actually, he wanted to see me tonight. Raincheck?”  
  
Jim’s totally never going to see her ever again in his life. He pays for their drinks and sits around long enough to order another Cardassian Sunrise and drink half of it before he makes his decision. He’s never been the kind of guy who sits around and lets other people tell him what to do.  
  
*  
  
Just as he’s suspected, Bones is studying for his xenobiology exam when Jim uses his key to his room. Jim bursts in, ready to announce ‘The whole campus thinks I’m on your leash!’ but stops because, “Ooh, pizza.” Jim makes a beeline for the half-open box and collapses on Bones’ queen-sized bed with a half-cold slice in hand, adjusting until he’s comfortable. “How goes the studying?”  
  
“It’d be better if you would take your boots off before lying on my bed,” Bones mutters under his breath. He stands long enough to swat at Jim’s ankles. “Get off,” he orders firmly.   
  
“So Bones,” Jim casually notes. “There’s this thing I’ve been meaning to talk about with you? This little thing. Tiny thing, itsy bitsy insignificant thing,” he blusters easily, waving it away with a hand and a beam on his face, shrugging idly. He leans forward and pries Bones’ padd away from him. “Just, you know, wanted to clear up the fact that everyone on campus thinks you’re my boyfriend.”  
  
With that, he launches himself off the bed.   
  
“Jim…” Bones gets out in a low and wary growl.  
  
“That’s all!”  
  
He makes it to the door before Bones unleashes his dangerously scary voice, the one that he uses on patients that haven’t been following their proper regiments. “Jim, turn around and get back here this instant.”  
  
Jim gulps and readies himself for certain doom. He’s a man, though. He’s going to turn around and face this down properly.   
  
*  
  
He’s allowed to come up for air five hours later. Jim smacks a hand on one of the pillows and forcibly drags himself up from where Bones has got him pinned with one surprisingly strong hand pressed to the small of his back. He lets out a groan and flops onto his back, panting.   
  
Jim dares a peek to the side to see Bones trying to tame the mess that is his hair on his forehead. “Give it up, Bones. Lost cause,” Jim says with a post-coitally-delighted sigh.   
  
“So…?”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Your boyfriend isn’t going to mind you sleeping around like this?” Bones is smirking as he makes the joke, his hand slowly descending down Jim’s chest and wrapping around his cock, making Jim’s eyes make a break upwards as a moan stutters out past his lips. “I mean, I hear he’s a possessive guy…”  
  
“He’s a little bitch,” Jim gasps out. “Oh god, don’t stop.”  
  
“Incidentally,” Bones mumbles against his neck. “This boyfriend  _does_  mind sharing you.”  
  
“Uh huh, talk later, screw now!”   
  
“What about Gaila? Aren’t you planning on interrogating her or something? Even though I’m sure she’s not part of this because she would have told me.”  
  
“Bones,” Jim laughs and slowly adjusts so that his knees are straddling Bones’ hips snugly, shaking his head. “You talk way too much. And I swear, if I hear one word about Andorian shingles, I will contemplate starting a new rumor that you’ve contracted an acute case of it.”  
  
Funny, but that shuts Bones up quite well. It doesn’t exactly do the same for Jim, but he’s never been that quiet in bed. And this time, well, at least this time he’s moaning the right name to the right person. 


End file.
